implosionfandomcom-20200213-history
First Touchdown
Dialogue Avalon= }} |-|Crimson= Before meet WM-I }} Trivia *There are secret messages in each room, you must find and stand in front of the monitors to listen to them. Secret message 1: 2:18 PM, December 12th, 2178 Zack, I don't know what's going on, you are not going to believe this. I think we've just made contact with intelligent life. I'm watching the life feeds on the graphene monitor you sent me, and the streets are buzzing in the cities. I've never seen anything like this, there's... a second moon in the sky. Some people are saying this is judgement day, but I just feel like something amazing is about to happen. Command has locked down my compound as a precaution, I can't get you on the wire, you must be too deep in your fancy new fusion sub. Or they've blacked out all non-essential communication. As soon you get this, hit me back. OK, I love you. Message end. Secret message 2: 4:20 PM, December 12th, 2178 Zack, where are you?! The moon's falling, the gravity field is ripping the oceans apart, there was a meteor strike, and now... huh... I'm scared, Zack. I can't find you... Message end. Secret message 3: 11:13 PM, December 6th 21ED I've no one left to leave this for... no reason to struggle any longer. I don't have long before the infection takes over. I don't feel anything... just before the compound was surrounded. The Ivonix sent us one of their new Warmechs. The pilot... fought bravely... but now he shares our fate. We will all die together down here and turn into... whatever those things are. They look so strange to me, even now. There's nothing left outside, just smoldering ash. The Adrillian fleet made a successful Q-Leap to the new star, 12 light years away... away from all this madness. Our fleet just cracked the signatures and did same, so the human race goes on. Somewhere else to start again. I suppose a life will find a way. Message end. Secret message 4: 4:15 PM, June 2nd, 2179 The Warmech corporation was a failure. A noble idea but the virus penetrates the suit much too easily. We have little time left to come up with something. The Adrillians are still trying to crack quantum tunneling, trying to find a way out of the system. The very technology we thought would save us and bring us to new stars... is the thing that brought the Xada's to our doorstep. All those months that every nation on earth was testing quantum drives... The Xada could see them glittering. That's how they got here. They were watching us in our inter-stellar infancy. And then, they came to put us in our place. Message end. Secret message 5: 5:43 AM, November 27th, 2179 World just came down. Krene has been wiped off the planet. Only 2 nations remain on Earth now. And the Ivonix, of course, floating up there on the artificial habitat they call the Nightstar. The new Warmech series II they've designed... we may actually survive another year. Message end. Category:Chapter 1 Missions